Switch
by Astell Epaz
Summary: Little Kazuya and Lee always hate each other for having a 'better' life. Now, their envy caused them to have their body switched. What would they do now that they have the chance to explore each other's suffering?


Disclaimer: I don't own tekken...

**Prologue**

Once again, Kazuya had to walk all the way to his room carrying bruises all over his body. Even though the dim light in the darkness helped him covering them, he still could felt the stings. His father had no mercy on him. He didn't hesitate in hitting his body at the part where it was badly beaten. With such treatment everyday, Kazuya had taken this as an obstacle to his revenge. He had come to accept it, and wait until the right time would come.

Kazuya was close to his room when he saw a figure in front of his room door. It was not tall, thank heavens- or rather thank hell. Kazuya felt relief went through his spine when he knew that it wasn't his father. But that soon changed into anger when a tint of silver was seen.

Lee Chaolan.

Why did he come? Why did that old man take that orphan here? Kazuya believed that Lee's arrival was solely to torture him more. Throwing him into the valley was not enough for the old man that he had to bring someone to show his soft side at.

He always gets everything he wants. He lived his life without having to experience the pain. He didn't have to feel the pain of being thrown into a valley, selling his soul to a devil in order to seek out revenge, and the cost of being alive was to be pummeled down again, and it had to be by _him_.

He envied that silver demon, the _third _demon to ruin his already miserable life. He wanted him to feel the same thing like he did, to go through the suffering as he did. Someone needed to teach him the meaning of pain. It's not like Kazuya had not done that to him, but he felt that it wasn't enough.

"Come to taste my punch?" Kazuya asked angrily, fist ready to smack his brother. It always happens every night; Lee mocked him and earned himself a punch to the gut. It's a good thing that Heihachi never knew this.

"Yesterday you said that I never felt your pain, your suffering. I haven't given you a reply yet since you hit me again afterwards. I just wanted to give you the reply now, brother." Lee said with a smirk.

The answer felt odd on Kazuya's ears. That was the first time Lee had spoken to him like that. True, Kazuya had said that yesterday, and had punched him again before leaving him alone in the dim night. But he didn't need his reply; all he had to do was to stay out of his way, _forever_.

"I don't need it. Now go before I change my mind" Kazuya warned. But Lee didn't budge.

"Come on, brother. If I walk away now, then the time I spent here will be a waste won't it?"

Kazuya, however, ignored him and went into his room. That day was the first day he left Lee _untouched_. Lee decided to yell his answer from the outside, didn't take the once in a lifetime reward for granted.

"You didn't feel my suffering as well, Kazuya. You didn't know what is like to have no one in charge of you!" Lee shouted, and the door immediately slammed to his face and pushed him down onto the wooden floor.

Kazuya stepped out of his room and confronted Lee. He choked him up by his neck collar hard. "Are you saying that my suffering is lighter than yours?" He asked with huge hint of anger in his tone.

Lee was having a hard time breathing because of him; however he still had the smirk on his face. "Y-yeah…That's right, m-my brother."

The next thing heard was a loud thud to the ground. Kazuya had thrown his brother to the floor like he was throwing him to a valley. He didn't care if his father was awakened because of this. Then he went back to his room and slammed the door.

"You don't know my pain, Kazuya. I wish you could before you weight your suffering once more…" Lee murmured outside, preparing himself to go to his room and sleep.

Inside, the boy was now on his bed. He didn't even bother changing into pajamas. His body was painful, and his _dear_ brother had just made his mind ached as well. His bruises felt hot on his skin, and now his mind was burning as well. All thanks to **him**!

"Lee Chaolan, If only I can switch places with you, then you will shut that mouth of yours forever." He cursed before he felt to his sleep.

And a star fell from the galaxy.

* * *

Please review! I know, it's just the prologue and I have bad writing to help it lol, but I really love to receive comments. Anyway, i hope i didn't make them OOC.


End file.
